Les beaux mots
by Miss green rabbit
Summary: Car les sentiments valent plus que des mots compliqués, bashing pas méchant sur Ginny


Les beaux mots

Ginny avait retenu la leçon. L'année dernière son poème d'amour pour SON Harry avait été mal reçu parce qu'elle parlait comme un bébé mais cette année non. Elle avait grandit. Elle avait déjà 12 ans et son amour 13. Cette année elle réussirait à capturer le coeur de son héros.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, St Valentin était demain, elle n'avait plus le temps de traîner. Heureusement qu'elle avait fini ses devoirs. Enfin presque mais ce n'était pas important comparé à son amour.

Ginny marcha à travers les allées de livres puis prit un dictionnaire. Elle partit ensuite s'asseoir à une table, sortit un parchemin et sa plus belle plume.

_Harry James Potter,_

_Ton courageux nom fait battre mon cœur. _

_Mon Amour pour toi est adamantin _(plus solide que le diamant)

_Car tu es celui à qui je tiens._

_Mon poème sera sûrement hypocoristique _(qui exprime une intention caressante, affectueuse, notamment dans le langage des enfants ou ses imitations)

_Mais cet ode n'est pas panégyrique _(discours d'apparat prononcé devant le peuple lors des grandes fêtes)

_Ne m'admonestre pas _(faire une sévère réprimande à quelqu'un, sans donner de punition mais en avertissant de ne pas recommencer)

_Toi qui vainquit celui-qu'on-ne-nomme-pas,_

_Ce petit homme cabalistique _(se dit d'une chose que l'on considère comme obscure)

_Que tu as…_

Ginny mordilla sa plume et feuilletant rageusement le dictionnaire. Elle ne trouvait plus quoi dire ! Ah si !

_Que tu as vaincu de façon héroïque ! _

Bon comme elle avait galéré elle abrégea la fin avec un sourire fière, on ne pourrait plus dire qu'elle était une gamine.

_Je souhaite une réponse positive _

_Car ce n'est pas qui une lettre indicative._

_Mon Amour est infini _

_Donc ne tombe pour d'autres blandices _(charmes trompeurs).

Ginny signa et rajouta un gros cœur. Vivement demain !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva avec une étanche impression. Il était sûr qu'il oubliait quelque chose…

-Harry, demanda une voix à sa gauche.

Le jeu en homme se tourna vers Neville. Ce dernier s'était glisser à côté de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en rougissant.

-Bonne Saint Valentin.

Harry sourit et lui déposa un rapide bisou sur les lèvres avant de courir vers la salle de bain, les joues rouges.

Il se souvenait maintenant, c'était aujourd'hui que le contrat de mariage entre lui et Neville s'activait. Enfin il était signé depuis longtemps et donc incassable, mais la magie ne s'enclenchait que maintenant. Comme pour tout les contrats magiques d'amour, les parents (et la Magie) laissaient le temps aux enfants de se rencontrer et de se connaître avant de lancer la magie liante. Cette dernière avait tendance à rendre amoureux (à moindre limite) les deux personnes concernés.

Dans le cas de Neville et Harry, ils s'étaient rencontrés assez tard mais ils s'étaient tout de suite entendu. Ils restaient souvent ensemble, l'un curieux de ce nouveau monde dont personne ne voulait lui parler et l'autre pour connaître le vrai Harry, pas celui des livres offert par son grand-oncle.

Finalement le Survivant sortit avec les cheveux humides et le petit couple partit vers la Grande salle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais demandé de sortir ensemble, ils pensaient tout les deux que ça coulait de source.

Ils se mirent assis côte à côte et commencèrent à manger. Finalement les hiboux arrivèrent, dont deux vers Harry.

Il ouvrit d'abord celle avec un sceau du ministère, sachant déjà ce qui s y trouvait. Il lit rapidement que la grand mère de Neville était sa nouvelle tutrice en vertu d'une loi obscure sur les mariages et la tendit à son voisin avec un grand sourire. Il n'aurait plus à retourner chez ses moldus ! Il ouvrit ensuite la seconde et devint vert lorsque la lettre se mit à parler.

Toute la Grande salle écoutait. Certains se mirent à rire et d'autres à mimer une envie de vomir. Finalement la lettre se tut et tout le monde regarda le Survivant. Ce dernier avait l'air dégoûté de la lettre et se contente de la pousser loin de lui. Déjà il n'avait pas tout compris mais en plus Ginny avait parlé que du Survivant et pas de Harry.

Neville attendit que la vie reprenne son cours avant de tirer doucement la manche de son voisin, qui se tourna vers lui.

-Je t'aime Harry, murmura t il à l'oreille de son fiancé.

Ce dernier devint instantanément rouge. Il se pencha à son tour vers Neville.

-Moi aussi, fit il avec un rapide baisé sur la joue.

Les deux Gryffondors portèrent donc fièrement les couleurs de leur maison sur leur joue le reste de la matinée, même les demandes incessantes de Ron et Hermione ne purent changé leur bonne humeur.


End file.
